


Watched Toy

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Toy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Felching, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Shota, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes across Harry's babysitter trying to convince the boy into doing something and shows him exactly how to get what you want.</p><p>WARNING!! READ WARNINGS!! NOT A NICE STORY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched Toy

**Author's Note:**

> It needs to be said that any of the stuff in this fic is fiction and should stay that way. If any of this were attempted in the real world the perpetrators would be required to have a rusty knife shoved up into their anal cavity and twisted repeatedly, then the knife removed and replaced by a salt stick.

James entered his home swiftly, quickly making his way from the family room up to his bedroom where he had left the papers he needed for the Minister. They had just made it to the ministry ball when he'd remembered and had to come back unexpectedly. Lily had stayed behind to mingle while James rushed home.

The man ascended the stairs quickly and made his way down the upstairs hall. He was almost to his room when he heard a pleading voice come from Harry's bedroom. The boy had been left with a babysitter for the night since all the people who usually would jump at the chance were also at the ball. When James and Lily had left the babysitter and Harry were sitting in the dining room coloring so he didn't know what they would be doing up here only minutes later. Curiosity piqued, James quietly crept to his sons door and pressed his ear against the wood.

"Please, Harry. Will you please just touch it?" There was no answer but the babysitter continued so Harry must have answered negatively.

"I won't tell anyone. Can I just touch you instead?"

Again there was no answer, so James silently cracked the door open in time to see Harry shaking his head at the boy sitting on the bed. They had hired Charlie Weasley for the night. The boy had just graduated Hogwarts and was saving money for a trip to Romania, so Molly had talked Lily into letting him babysit.

The redheaded boy was sitting on the bed, his pants open and his half hard cock in his hand. Charlie was watching Harry stand in front of his and the teenager reached out a hand to try and touch Harry's.

"Please Harry? I'll give you ice cream."

Harry shook his head again and James sighed. The teen was never going to get anywhere like this. It was clear he needed to take the redhead under his wing and help him out. James threw the door wide in time to see Charlie's shoulders slump in defeat.

"What are you doing," James asked abruptly.

The teen gasped, his eyes flying wide at the sight of James entering the room. Charlie scrambled trying to tuck himself into his pants, while not looking like he had just had his prick out in front of the man's son.

"No- nothing, sir. I swear! This isn't what it looks like," Charlie stammered, his eyes pleading the man to believe him. "Oh, Merlin. I am so sor-"

"Your doing it wrong," James cut off the panicking teen.

Charlie stopped immediately, looking at James with a dumbfounded look. "E-excuse me, sir?"

James rolled his eyes. "Harry, suck Charlie's cock," the man instructed his son.

"Yes, daddy," Harry nodded and dropped to his knees and crawled forward. Charlie watched with shock clearly visible on his face as Harry gently moved the teens hands from where he was covering his prick. Harry leaned forward and began to tongue the now completely soft cock in Charlies lap.

Charlie's eyes were darting between the boy licking his cock and the boy's father watching it happen with disbelieve. "I don't u-understand, sir," the teen gasped out as Harry began to suckle the head of his quickly filling prick.

"You can't ask, you have to tell him. If it's not a question he can't say no, you see," James explained.

"He can't say no?" Charlie asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye as he brought his hand up to cup the bobbing head.

"That's right," James confirmed.

Charlie looked at the boy as if he had just been given the greatest gift in the world. "You can't say no," he whispered to himself, almost reverently, as he petted Harry's hair.

James chuckled to himself. Oh, to be young again. "Just make sure you clean up when your done and that you return him in the same condition I gave him to you. Ok, kid?"

Charlie looked back to James like he was his new hero. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Anything for you!"

James had a slight shiver at that and looked at the teen considering the unwitting offer. The teen was certainly handsome, James could see the toned muscles like he'd had when he played seeker. The teen's cock was beautiful too. Nice and thick, Jame could tell it would be exquisite once Charlie grew up a little.

It had been a while since James had anyone knew, especially a teenager. "I might take you up on that, Charlie boy. I've got to get back to the party, but I'll check back in later. Harry, you be good for the babysitter."

The teenager and boy both nodded distractedly and James shook his head in amusement and backed out of the room. He quickly got the papers and made his way back to the party and his wife.

During the party James' mind kept slipping to what could be going on at that exact moment back in his son's room. Was Charlie taking him hard and rough? Did the redhead have Harry's tongue buried in his ass right now? Was he fucking the boy's face? Choking him on his prick?

Lily noticed his distraction and ordered him to leave early, thinking him sick. She told him she would be home in a few hours as soon as the ball wrapped up. James lovingly kissed his oblivious wife on the cheek, thanking her for her understanding and made his way to the floo.

Once home, James set an alarm on the floo to inform him once his wife was coming and practically ran up the stairs shedding his clothing as he went. The man imagined he must look silly hopping down the hall on one foot, struggling to remove the last of his clothes, but at he reached his son's room completely nude all thoughts fled at the sight before him.

Harry was lying spread eagle on his bed, dripping with come. The boy looked exhausted and James once again wished for teenage enthusiasm. Charlie was still fucking into the boy, leaning over him with his weight braced on his hand that were positioned on either side of the child's head. James watched for a moment as Charlies ass clenched with every hard thrust.

Neither boy had seen James come into the room, so he made his way to the bed and gently climbed on behind the redhead. Charlie started and looked behind him, but relaxed once he saw it was James. He looked curious as to what the man was doing naked, but not scared, so James reached out to run a hand over the tight muscles in the teens thighs as they worked to drive Charlie into Harry.

James took his time touching every sweaty inch of the teen. He had no long how many times Charlie had come in the time he had been gone, but by the look of Harry it had been a lot. James was thankful because that meant he had enough time to work the teen open before he came again.

Charlie jumped and yelped when James ran his tongue along the teens sweaty crease and the man moaned at the taste he had been missing. Using his hands he started to move the redheads hips back and forth again so he would continue to fuck Harry. After a moment Charlie understood and began to move on his own again and didn't stop even when James wriggled his tongue into the teen's tight ass hole.

James wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure the teen was a virgin and that made his ass all the sweeter as he worked it open with his tongue and fingers. Charlie's thrusts sped up and he let out a loud cry when James stroked his prostate for the first time. The man smiled into Charlie's flesh as he continued to work the spot over with his fingers while he tongued the teens balls from behind.

When he was sure the teen would be able to fit him he drew back and used this hands to still the Charlie's hips once they had buried the teen deep inside Harry. James rose up above both boys and Charlie looked back to watch as James lined his leaking cock at the virgin hole. The tight channel gripped at him as he sunk slowly down, inch by hot inch until his balls hit Charlies. Harry whimpered as the weight of both bodies drove Charlie even deeper into his abused hole. 

Charlie squirmed a bit uncomfortably as he got used to being full for the first time, but soon was pushing back into James letting the man know he was ready. James pulled back and pushed back in, working in a slow pace since it was the teen's first time. He used his hands to guide Charlie's hips into a rhythm so that when he fucked into Charlie, the teen used the force of James' thrust to plow into Harry.

The combined pleasure was too much for the recent virgin and once James started to speed up his thrusts Charlie couldn't hold back anymore. The teenager yelled out, pumping more come into the child below him as he clenched his ass around the man's cock. Charlies arms couldn't hold him anymore and he collapsed on top of Harry. Seeing the boy was spent, James drew out of him earning a slight whine. He needed to come, but didn't want to hurt Charlie, so he gently rolled the teen off his son so he was laying on his side on the bed.

No willing to wait another moment, James plowed into his son's ass. It was wet and loose from being repeatedly fucked by the teenager, so he just gripped Harry's hips and fucked as hard as he could into the the child. Charlie's come was making sick wet sounds as it was forced out around James' prick and the sound spurred the man on further.

Charlie was watching the father fuck his son with fascination and his cock gave an interested twitch. The teen wasn't sure if he wanted to be in James' position or Harry's. Remembering the kid couldn't say no, Charlie worked up enough strength to sit up and drag himself up near Harry's mouth. Charlie pressed his soft come covered prick into Harry's mouth to wash it off.

James watched his son roll the soft cock around in his mouth and wished he had come in Charlie's ass so the boy would clean that as well. He was pounding into his child now, the familiar heat coiling low in his belly.  Suddenly Charlie moved away from Harry's mouth, and through a leg over the the child's waist shifting back until his as was right over where James was fucking into Harry. James watched the still stretched hole clench and release, still shiny from his spit and pre-come and wanted nothing more to be buried in there when he came.

As soon as he got close enough, he pulled harshly out of his son and stuffed his cock into Charlie. Both boys yelped and the double sounds of pain combined with the tightness of Charlie's defiled hole pushed James over the edge and he gripped the teen's hips as he shot load after load into him.

He was still half hard when he pulled out of Charlie, so James sunk back into his son. "Have the toy clean you up," James instructed the babysitter and Charlie lifted his head off of where he had collapsed on Harry and nodded. He crawled up the small body and lowered his leaking hole to the child's mouth. Charlie let his cock and balls rest on the boy's face as the small tongue probed his hole, seeking all drops of his father's come. As Charlie watched his cock harden and leak onto the child's forehead he started to think maybe instead of becoming a dragon trainer he might look into becoming a teacher instead.

 


End file.
